1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing opaque printing utilizing a jet ink printer. More particularly the present invention relates to a method of rendering a nonaqueous jet ink opaque after it has been printed on a substrate which does not absorb the ink, usually glass or a clear plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous jet inks are known in the prior art, as are various methods of the application of jet ink to produce recorded information. Generally, two major problems arise in the production of inks of commercial value. The first is a problem of settling which arises when the jet printing ink is stored. Most commercially available jet ink printers have nozzle diameters of less than about 125 microns and thus, due to the settling of the pigments contained in the ink, tend to become clogged very easily when the printer is used after being shut down. This type of problem especially arises when pigmented ink is used, since pigments are not soluble in the ink compositions. Further, in order for a jet ink printer to operate satisfactorily, the viscosity of the ink preferably should be less than about 10 centipoise at room temperature. This low viscosity presents problems when the ink contains suspended pigments, as they do not stay suspended over long periods of time, and thus storage or shelf life is limited. In order to overcome these problems the printer can be modified by increasing the nozzle diameter, adding agitators, or other steps. However, generally, these modifications do not completely solve the problems. Thus, it would be appropriate to be able to provide a jet ink that does not necessarily contain a pigment or dye and yet is still visible upon completion of the printing process.